Recon Team Two
by Snake Of The West
Summary: SG 1, and Atlantis Recon team 1, the two premier teams of Stargate Command. Though the support teams based on Earth get their fair share of mention, no one ever hears about the Atlantis support crew's. Meet Lieutenant Commander Sean Richerds, Second Atlantis Reconnaissance Team.
1. Chapter 1

"Reinforcement detachment omega, stand by for beaming"

One final check of all gear. Dufflebag zipped up, backpack fastened, uniform buttoned up, insignia shining like the day it was made.

"Beaming in three",

Hands fixed to his sides

"Two"

Shoulders back, spine stiff as a board.

"One, Have a nice trip"

One bright flash of light filling his vision, and then a soft dimming, until a light brown and cream colored room filled his vision, filled with a dozen people going about their day's. .

Blinking to clear his vision, Lieutenant Commander Sean Richerds, Royal Australian Navy, Clearance diving team Four, glanced around curiously, taking in the surprisingly familiar architecture of the so called city of the Ancients , before facing forwards and snapping to attention, mirrored by the other military members of the reinforcement formation as he recognized the trio of figures walking towards the formation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy, Planet M35-117. Or more simply, Atlantis, Lost city of the Ancients" came the half mocking, arrogant voice of one, visibly less fit than the other two who walked with him.

"Basically a really cool place to be if you like to listen to scientists geek out twenty four seven. " said the other, who wore a holster strapped to his thigh, reaking of being military.

"Thank you gentlemen" cut in the final member of the trio, a female, who clearly knew that if they were allowed too continue, would still be here days later.

"At ease all" she said, motioning to the military personnel who still held their rigid salutes, all of whom brought their hands back to their sides, and settled at rest. "Welcome to Atlantis ladies and gentlemen. My name is Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of this base. This is Doctor Rodney Mckay, head of the scientific and research departments, who most of you will be working for. "

"The man to the right is Lieutenant Colonell John Sheppard, military commander on base. The remainder of you will be working under him. " said Carter, indicating the Colonel , who waved a hand in greeting.

"Hi" was all he said, as Carter indicated a few critical areas inside the main room, , finishing up with the final part of her speech.

"And finally, the most important thing in the whole room, the Pegasus Alpha Gate", she motioned, into the air, indicating something behind the group.

Frowning, most of the reinforcement team turned around, only a few of them having gained much knowledge of the Stargate before their deployment. Gasping, Sean craned his head upwards, taking in the enormous ring which stood embedded in the ground, sapphire blue chevrons ringing the device, along with a symbolic system which looked almost like brail.

" Ok. Thats big" he muttered under his breath, as Mckay clicked his fingers impatiently, looking to Colonel Carter.

"Yes yes yes, very impressive, can we uhh, get a move on? I need some of these guys to get to work straight away"

Sighing, the two Colonels looked at each other, shaking their heads, before the full bird nodded, gesturing towards one of the corridors leading off the stargate platform. "Give them an hour Rodney, then everyone can get back to work."

"Thank you" muttered the scientist, striding off, flicking his attention to the computer tablet he held under one arm.

"All four of you who are military, are to accompany the colonel for the moment" commanded Carter, nodding to the stiff shouldered quartet of soldiers, who again saluted, receiving a return one from the Colonel, as they hefted their bags, and trooped off the platform, on Shepard's tail, as Carter took the remainder of the reinforcement team towards the living quarters.

Walking quickly, even under the weight of their respective gear, Shepard lead them through the maze of corridors, before turning a corner into what seemed at first glance to be the bases gear room, racks of tactical vests, fatigues, holsters, and equipment lining the walls.

"Dump your gear, and gather round" he said, spinning around, to size up the group, grabbing a few vests off the racks, and tossing them to each soldier in turn. "Try those on for size, if it fits, keep it. If not. Well...I know a good tailor"

"Does he accept IOU's. I mean, none of us really have an account set up in the Pegasus Galaxy yet" quipped one of the group, shrugging into her vest, nodding approvingly. "The gear's good. Normally it takes the support company months to get us our gear."

"Thats what you get for being Air force" chuckled Sean, "So long as the boys on the dock don't stuff up when they load the ship, no one in the Navy ever has problems like that" he said, snapping the attached thigh holster around his leg, tugging the straps until it fit snugly.

"Actually, why do we have a swabbie here anyway?" questioned Sheppard jokingly. "We don't really bother with ironed and starched uniforms here. And theres nothing for you to polish. How the hell are you going to cope?"

"Don't worry sir. Time spent swimming through ship exhaust and public refuse has given me a thick skin. I doubt that Pegasus can offer much worse" he chuckled back, pretending to brush some nonexistent dust off his shoulder.

"Sure...Right. You've all used nine mill's before i'm assuming?" he the colonel, reaching down to undo the clips on a large crate on the wall, reveling a row of gleaming Beretta pistols, grabbing two by the barrels, and pulling them out, ready to hand them over.

Along with Sean, one other raised a hand a shook her head. "No sir. It wasn't the sidearm i trained with back home" she offered in explanation.

"You as well Richards?" asked the colonel in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be, well, you know, one of the Navy's best weapon specialists?"

"Give me a USP and i'll give you a new piercing at 50 Sir." he shot back.

"Well, we'll figure something out for you two then" he said, handing the M9's over. "But for now, these will have to do. "

"Yes sir" they all chorused, running their own personal checks over the weapons, sliding them soundly into the holsters after they were done.

"Ok then, now that the boring stuff is settled, leave your stuff here, and we'll get you set up with your teams. Mehra, you're with Major Tealdy, recon team six, head next door and introduce yourself why don't you?" he offered, jerking a thumb at one of the doors leading out of the room, a few muffled reports echoing through behind it. "She's on the range".

"Yes sir" said the olive skinned girl, somewhat surprised at being farmed off to her team commander so suddenly, before shaking it off and stepping with confidence towards the door, having it open, and close behind her as she approached.

"Samules and Smith, you're with Lieutennat Neagly, Marine fire team four. Knowing him, he'll be in the mess hall stealing food from anyone he can. Owens can get you there" he recited next, the two male soldigers nodding, as one of the expedition team members in the room nodded at Sheppard, before leading the two men out of the door.

"How come i always get last pick Sir?" came the sarcastic voice from behind Sean, the Colonel glancing up curiously, before smirking.

"You know how it is Lorne. Best till last" he said chuckling. "Lieutenant Commander Richerds, Major Evan Lorne, second reconnaissance team. And your new CO"

"Its an pleasure sir!" Barked Sean, rotating on the spot, and snapping off another salute to the young Major.

"Settle down Navy" said Lorne, shaking his head in amusement, offering a salute in return. "So long as you don't try to pull rank on me, i won't stand much on ceremony."

"Yes sir. Understood Major" "Nodded Sean, feet shifting apart as he slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Whats your specialty Commander?" question Lorne, glancing up and down Sean, sizing him up.

"Close quarters battle, Combat Paramedince, Long range target elimination. and with maritime tactical operations". he reported, ticking them off behind his back on his fingers.

"Sooooo...Your a SEAL then?"

"You could call me that sir, if you wanted to offend the only Australian on base" he said, half smirking.

Huffing, Lorne sighed and shrugged. "Fine. Clearance Diver. Happy?"

"Yes sir. Very much so. " he quipped back, sensing the somewhat casual relationship that occurred between the commanders of the teams, and their members.

"Hmm. Smart ass." Muttered the Major, as Colonel Sheppard smirked. "Alright. Lets get you set with a Weapon, and a kit. Combat medic, right?" he questioned, motioning towards Sean's two bags, and stepping towards the third door in the room.

"Yes sir. CQB Long range engagements and Paramedicne are my speciailitys. " he nodded in affirmation.

"We might stop by the infirmary and get you kitted out with a surgery kit as well. Looks like you're going to be the Team pack horse. " said Lorne, sliding through the door as it opened, Sean traipsing in behind him, suddenly surrounded by racks and racks of gleaming weapons.

"Given what you've just told me, i figure you would prefer something other than our little friend here?" Said the major, tugging a P90 from one of the main racks, and holding it up for inspection.

"If i had my preference, no sir. However i am prepared to adapt should it be required" he barked, glancing around, before giving a low whistle as his eyes settled on a rifle that looked like a gleaming metallic sculpture.

A long burnished black barrel pointed towards the roof, free floating inside a hand guard ringed with accessory attachments. The main receiver was lined with small silver areas, with a long magazine seated in it, an attached sight slotted perfectly onto the top rail, a skeletal shoulder stock fixed onto the rear.

Watching his gaze, Lorne, turned, and chuckled to himself. "Yeah, i'm surprised none of the other marksman have picked her up either. I've never seen one outside of Special operations command, but somehow we managed to snag one for ourselves. I take it you know what it is?"

"Yes sir. M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle. 7.62x51mm NATO standard, Telescopic sight with integrated red dot back up, floating barrel, fully automatic, three round, and single shot selections. Accurate to eight hundred meters", stated Sean approvingly, picking it up and admiring it, hefting it into a firing position, sighting down its length.

"With you here, i might just end up beating SG-3's record for the most gate defenses in a single year. If you like it, its yours. " chuckled Lorne jokingly, before jerking his head at the door. "Come on. Time to meet the least violent person on the base, who'll no doubt co-opt you as her own dogsbody in the field from now on as well. "

"I come to Pegasus to get away from normality, and i still end up lugging around ridiculous amounts of equipment" groused Sean good naturally, holding the M14 by the hand guard, hefting his kitbag in his spare hand, and hurrying after the Major, who didn't seem to be waiting for him at all.

"Get in" ordered the Major, stepping into a small boxlike room with a flat panel display on the wall, with a few buttons illuminated, Lorne punching one, causing the doors to close with a flash of light.

"What is this thing sir?" He asked, slightly confused, as the doors swished open, revealing a totally different corridor to the one they had just been in.

"First time off world from earth?" chuckled Lorne, amused at Sean's reactions.

"Uhh. Yes sir." he muttered uncertainly. "I read through all the mission critical information on the trip here though. I'll do my job sir, don't worry" he said, knowing full well how overwhelmed new recruits in the Navy got when seeing the newest ships.

"You wouldn't be here if anyone thought otherwise" affirmed the Major, leading him out, and into the closest room, filled with as many beds as any major hospital on earth. "Hey doc!" called Lorne, waving over a young blond haired woman, who was still in the process of stripping off a pair of gloves, which she tossed into a bio hazard bin nearby.

"Yes major? Which of you need patching up after the last sparing match with Ronin?" she sighed, walking towards the pair.

"Not this time Doc. Just a new pair of hands to take some of the work off your back" he said indicating Sean.

"Lieutenant Commander Richerdson Ma'am" stated Sean formally, coming to attention, and snapping off a salute.

"Alright" said the doctor slowly. "No offence Major, but how will another soldier help me out?" she questioned, waving Sean back to a relaxed state.

"Commander?" said the Major, offering Sean the chance to explain.

"I'm fuly trained in Combat Paramedicine ma'am. Any wound which may be encountered in battlefield conditions, i am authorized to treat, until handover to a medical professional able to stabilize my patient more effectively."

"Really?" said the Doctor in amazement, blinking in surprise. "Ok then. That would be nice to have on the rescue team. Whats the limit of you training?" she questioned.

""I have no specified limit ma'am. Any injury which i encounter, and am able to treat, i do so." stated Sean simply, as Keller nodded approvingly, before glancing aside, and shaking her head, looking at Lorne, who had moved off to chat to one of the nursing staff.

"I figure you didn't get issued anything related to your medical duties before you shipped out from earth?" she asked, receiving a shaken head in reply. "Well, i suppose we should get you kitted out then." she said, grabbing a large pack from its place on the floor, and walking over to a storage cabinet, grabbing handfuls of dressings, intubation kits, trauma bandages, clotting agents, Iv tubing, and much more besides, fitting it into the bag.

"Well..." She muttered, hefting the bag, grunting audibly under its weight, "That should just about get you through anything you'll encounter really. Wraith stunners and blades, Genii guns, bows, arrows, bumps, bruises, sprains, and if you ever end up dealing with Doctor McKay, A few dozen splinter probes. I'm afraid it might be a little heavy though" she said apologetically, offering Sean the bag.

"Not to worry Ma'am. I'll will make some alterations to the kit anyway" he said, nodding graciously, as he slung his newly acquired rifle over one shoulder, and shrugged the bag on to the same arm, holding it in place. "Besides, with all of this, a medical kit won't add too much extra weight" he said, shrugging the large pack on his back in explanation.

"Yeah. Something like that" she nodded smiling. "Are you done chatting up my staff major?" she said sarcastically to Lorne, who had just had his nurse friend walk off on him.

"I'm finished Doc. Hows my man. All set to patch us up?" he asked, Strolling back over to the pair.

"He's set to treat anything i can really think of, yes" she nodded. "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, i have work to be getting on with. "

Sure thing doc. See you later" nodded Lorne, turning to walk off.

"Nice to have you on the team Commander." said the doctor, nodding to Sean,before walking away herself.

"Alright then. We'll get you set with quarters after we get back. You've picked the wrong day to arrive if you want a gentle introduction to Pegasus Commander" stated Lorne, walking back into the transporter, Sean following close behind. "Mission briefing is in 38 minuets. We roll out immediately afterwards." he said, as the transporter doors closed behind them. "Welcome to Atlantis".


	2. Update

Hello once more Ladies and Gentlemen. And whoever else might be reading this.

I know its been months since any updates have come out, and I am sorry for that. University has finally finished up for the year, so I have a whole load of writing to do, and quite a bit that's already done as well!

A Flame in the Darkness, Recon Team Two, From Guardsman to Greatness, and Of Man and Machine all have updates ready(And in some cases, 3 or 4 updates, not just 1).

I also have about 3 new stories planned out, and drafted ready to go, covering things from Red Vs Blue, Warhammer High(Look it up on 1d4chan and enjoy the fluffiness.)and the Eragon/Inheritance cycle.

I'm sure there's more, but you know me, I only tell you half the story.

Now!, the less good bit. The laptop I use to do my writing has developed a "Error during start up", (Or whatever the hell that means), so currently, all that writing is stuck on the hard drive of the currently broken down laptop. And that included not only my fanfiction, but also all my university work. Thank god I've already submitted my assignments though, and that my Uni work is backed up.

So then...Yeah. That's about 1-200,000 words of fanfiction possibly down the drain. Anyway, getting past all the moping, long story short, until I get my computer fixed, or am able to rip the filed off the hard drive, all stories are on Hold.

That wasn't too hard to say now was it?

And in addition to all of that, can I please just say, Thank you so very much to everyone who reads my work. I'm glad you like it, and hope you continue to read and enjoy it in the future.

Please anyone, feel free to send me comments, suggestions, thoughts, likes, dislikes(Although I'll say, don't be an asshat, please. )

So, until I either get really creative and re write the 200,000 words from memory, or get smart and just fix the dammed computer, Thank You, and Goodnight.

~Snake of the West


	3. Hiatus

Hi all.

So, yeah. Long story short, my writing motivation has pretty much dried up to nill this year, hence the long absense from all my currently published works.

I am sorry to all of you who have followed my stories, and were probably expecting updates, but alas, i'm going to have to dissapoint you all.

Should you have any questions about the paths my stories will(If i ever restart any of them again)/Would have taken, please feel free to Pm me, and i'll happily send you a short sumary.

But as always, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, or followed my works.

See you on the other side.

~Snake Of The West


End file.
